True Gold
by Lousy writer
Summary: Direct follow up to ep44 of Omega. Slight crossover but won't tell because of spoiler. Just a silly little piece that came to me after watching the episode that's not worth a proper summary.


The pisces Gold Saint was terrifying… The weight of his Cosmos unbelievable. It was a true testament of his strength that he defeated Eden single handily. Yuna would probably die fighting him but if such was the price to pay she would be glad to do so if it could buy Koga and Eden only a second.

"It's a pity, really... You're just too cu-" The arrogant Amor was couldn't finish his taunt for a clear laugth soon reverberated though their battlegroung.

"What a pityful succesor... You truly disgust me!" The one who pronounced these words was the semi-transparent figure of a teal haired man bringing a black rose to his painted lips.

"And who do you think you are? I'll have you know this is a private play..."

"Silence! I Pisces Aphrodite am here to bring you your judgment... Arise Oh fallen Saints!" At the call of the androgynous man hundreds upon hundreds of gold clothed specters filled the Pisces House. "Behold! The glory of all the generations of Gold Saints!"

"Wha-"

"We are gathered here to pass judgement on you! For your Sin is the same as that of this new season..."

"You mean to say a lack of balance between new concepts and faithfulness to the original?"

"No." Declared the former Pisces Saint.

"No! That can't be! Not the boderline narmy execution!"

"In part yes... But no, your main Sin is..."

A man wearing the Aries Cloth step forward. "As the former Pope I will be the one to tell him of his crime. You, Pisces Amor betrayed the very spirit of the Gold Saints!"

"Come on, don't tell me it's because I'm working for Mars, I'm not the first, nor the only one..."

"Silence!" Shouted Shion. "What you did is far worse. You went against all that we ever fougth for as Saints. Homo-erotism!"

Yuna nearly fainted from the shock. That was ridiculous...

"What the hell?!"

"It is the truth." Said a man who looked like the hidden child of a Barbie doll and sailor Venus wearing the Virgo Cloth. "That and the lesser crime of depriving this world of Mycene's manly pecs. He truly was the ebodiment of our ideals..."

The current Pisces Saint's left eye was twiching furiously. "So your telling me you didn't lift a finger at our atempts to destroy the whole freaking planet but the moment someone isn't acting Gay enough you barge in bringing retribution..."

"Of course. Why do you think my students lost all of his five senses?" Asked Libra Dhoko. "That foolish child had even the gal to produce a proof of his deed... We had no choice but to intervene."

"Or what happened to the Aquila Cloth? This dreaded Marin treachery was so great we had to demote her armor to purify the stain." At the word of the Sagitarius Saint one of the Lion Saint flinched. "Do you want to be reeducated again Aliolia?"

"No brother..."

"Seiya himself had to be punished. Sadly, Athena and the Ophichus Saint caught on and struck a truce before going in hiding..." Reprised Shion. Yuna was horrified, if what the former Gold were saying was true then they were the ones who nearly condemned the world.

"Thankfully my Cloth fried that little girl before the Lionet scored..." Quiped a blue haired man.

"But we digress... Pisces Amor! For your treachery we will punish you. We, the three hundred fallen Gold Saint will obliterate the stain on our honor. All together!" Shouted Shion as all the ghosts brought their hand together in the Hadoken position "**ATHENA EXCLAMATION!**"

The Cosmos unleashed by the combined attack was beyond comprehension. A giant golden sphere impacted the traitor Saint at the speed of light. What hapenned next was even stranger that the event leading to it... It was as if thee ensuing explosion destroyed the whole universe itself and rewrote it instantly, but denying Amor his existence, casting him into the pit of despair and nothingness...

Yuna fell to her knew, overwhelmed by what transpired before her eyes. The other would never believe her if she told them... And then before she could react the Gold Saints hounded on her. "Do not think we forgot about you, Aquila Yuna."

"Do you think we did not notice you get awfully chummy with the new Pegasus..."

"Hugging him!"

"Lifting his spirits!"

"Spontaneously developing Light Cosmos to save him from his own dakness!"

"And what with the other three Bronze 'subtly' pushing you into each other arms by leaving at the most 'oportune' time... The Saints of today are truly a sad bunch..."

"You must rememver your place. As just one of the guys!" She finally fainted...

* * *

Amor did not know how long he drifted into the darkness around him. It was probably a long time for he suspected he went mad... At first he thought the golden light in the distance was an exit but all he found when he reached it was a man looking suspiciously like him, with red eyes...

"Tsk! Took you long enough, trash. Did you think I would let your disgusting existence slide? That I would let such a crude copy of myself go unpunished? Just knowing of you was enough to spoil the taste of even the finest of wines..."

"Not agai-"

"Silence mongrel! You're talking to the King so show respect!" The gold armored man backhanded Amor away from him. " Crossing your arms. Looking down on your opponents. Flirting with an adorable enemy! All of your actions are an insult to the one true King! Gilgamesh!" Walls of golden light appeared all around the Saint. "Now reap what you sew, mongrel! Fall before my might... **Gate of Babylon!**" Amor now hated his sister.

AN: Not much Omega fics around here... Well here's one more. I hope it got a laugth out of you at least...


End file.
